minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Creeper
Ghost Creepers are the only thing that remains of once regular creepers that have died, spawning virtually anywhere in the Overworld. They, along with Abandominium Creepers and Mist Creepers, are important for the summoning of The Revenant. If they possess a Vytl, they will become one mob and transform into the highly feared Berserk Vytl. Description Stats *Size: 3 blocks *Drops: Ghost Shard (0-1, Rare) *XP: 12 *Speed: 7.194 m/s Behavior Ghost Creepers don't really interact with anything; they simply fly around the Overworld at night and ascend into the air, out of reach, if approached. If the Player can sprint up to them and jump while striking, they will manage to hit them. However, it is a tedious process trying to kill Ghost Creepers, as they will then ascend and won't come back down until the Player backs out of their sight range (16 blocks). Considering that, with their 8 defense points, a Spirit Scythe will do just 2 to them per hit. On top of that, they have 50 . When using a Flawed Phantom Staff, which cuts an undead mob's defense points in half, against a Ghost Creeper, they will die much easier. If you kill enough Ghost Creepers with the FPS, it will turn into a Flawed Ghost Staff. Ghost Creepers are ghosts (obviously), thus they will fly through other mobs and blocks. Withers do not attack Ghost Creepers, as they are undead mobs as well. Iron Golems, however, will try to attack it. The Ghost Creeper will simply ascend into the air until the golem goes away. Sometimes, when Ghost Creepers come in physical contact with other mobs, the Ghost Creeper may possess the mob. This causes 1.5 of damage per second to the mob on Normal and 2.5 of damage per second on Hard. Possessed mobs move very erratically and at random intervals. Their AI will be jacked up as well as their regular behavior - they may attack the Player or run away from them. Usually they do not possess a mob for any longer than 5-7 seconds. If they possess a Vytl, they will become one mob and transform into the highly feared Berserk Vytl. If a Ghost Creeper possesses the Player, they will move equally erratically and have no control whatsoever (except for facing directions). Their hand will randomly scroll through whatever happens to be on their hotbar and will randomly place blocks and hit things with items. If the Player is wearing armor, the damage taken from possession decreases. Ghost Creepers have a tendency to group together with Abandominium Creepers and Mist Creepers if they are in a 30 block radius. If all three are together, they will attack mobs and the Player if they get too close. Though their attacks are weak, all three of them together can be highly annoying, as Ghost Creepers move faster than the Player's sprinting speed. Habitat Ghost Creepers will spawn virtually anywhere at night in the Overworld as long as there is a 3 x 3 x 3 pocket of air. They will have a 20% chance to spawn in these. Trivia *There are certain mobs that Ghost Creepers cannot possess. This includes most bosses and Nether mobs. *Thouh they have 8 armor points, they have no actual visible armor on them. *Ghost Creepers move relatively faster than many other Overworld mobs. *If a Ghost Creeper ends up killing a mob due to damage from possession, the mob may drop unusual items it does not normally have the capability of dropping. Ghost creeper remake.png ghost creeper.gif|an ingame gif GhostyGhasty.png Category:Creeper Variations Category:Mob Variations Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Neutral Creepers Category:Non-Exploding Creepers Category:Nether Mobs Category:End Mobs